The Jedi from Earth
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: Leia, Han, Chewbacca and C-3P0 go on a long journey to find a Force-sensitive child located on a distant planet know as 'Earth'... IN PROGRESS! NOT COMPLETED! Enjoy! (Please R/R)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own star wars, I don't own the characters, creatures planets or vehicles. Everything belongs to George Lucas!

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Lets all pretend that Jacen Solo or Luke Skywalker didn't turn to the dark side and Anakin and Chewbacca weren't killed in battle. Everyone was happy and nothing bad happened to the Solos or the Skywalkers.

**The Jedi from Earth!**

**Chapter 1**

"This force sensitive child is located on a planet called 'Earth' which lies in a distant galaxy know as the 'Milky way'" Luke Skywalker spoke to the rest of the Jedi council, he had a serious tone in his voice. "How she has the Force is still unknown, maybe she was conceived my Midichlorians, or there is a possibility they found their way to this distant galaxy" A Hologram of planet Earth appeared beside Skywalker; The planet glittered and shone, amazing everyone in the room. "Having a human possess Jedi powers in a world that has no knowledge of the Force could help them and bring the people closer, but there is a high possibility that it could be a disaster and tare that world apart"

"Can't we just let the Earth's people decide that for themselves?" Asked Leia Organa Solo, who was still starring at the Hologram; at the beauty of the planet, The beauty reminded her of her long gone home planet of Alderaan. A single tear ran down her cheek, her brother, Skywalker, noticed this but did not say anything.

"Maybe, Leia. But I feel that as we are members of the Jedi council, it is our duty to protect fellow human beings and protect them for the dark side of the Force. I'm sure you agree?" Leia nodded slowly and watched the spitting image of her home planet change to a map.

"Planet Earth is broken up into large pieces of land, Know as countries, our Force sensitive teenager is located here-" He pointed to one of the countries. "A land know as 'England', It's a small world, but the Force has given us the exact location of her home" The Hologram changed to a small house next to a large field filled with grazing sheep. "Is there anyone here that would like to travel to this galaxy and visit or maybe collect our Midichlorian teenager?" Surprisingly the room remained silent. Leia stared up at the door opposite her, A handsome face appeared behind the glass; She smiled at the sight of her husband, Han Solo.  
"I'll do it" Leia blurted out.

"Are you sure, Leia?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can travel on the Falcon with Han" Their conversation had almost turned into a whisper.  
"What about your children?"  
"Anakin may only be young, But Jacen and Jaina can look after him. And the Force is with them"

"Very well, Leia. Thank-you. Good luck and may the Force be with you"  
"Thank-you, Master Luke, and may the Force be with you too" The rest of the council rose to their feet and left with a bow. Leia rushed out of the door and was spun around by Han. When her feet touched the ground she pressed her lips to his passionately. He locked his arms around her shoulders and stared into warm eyes.

"How was it?"

"Good, yeah, good"

Han chuckled. "There's something you're not telling me, Have you signed us up for some insane adventure again?"

Leia laughed. "Im afraid so!"  
"Where are we going this time?" He smiled again.

"The distant galaxy of the 'Milky way' and the home planet of over 7 billion humans"

"Well, _that _sounds interesting!" He laughed again. "Is it just us going?" He asked in a flirtatious way while he stroked her cheek.

"I'm afraid not"  
"Please tell me that Threepio isn't coming!"  
"No, I think we should leave him behind"  
"Oh thank Gods!"  
"_But_, I think we should bring Chewbacca with us, just to help with repairs"

"What about the kids?"

"Jacen and Jaina are 13, they can take care of themselves, but Threepio can keep an eye on them"

"Very well then, but is this planet safe?"  
"Trust me, I'm a Jedi!"

He Kissed Leia passionately again.

"_That _is exactly why I don't trust you!" He joked.  
"your such a nerfherder, Han!" Laughed Leia.  
"I thought I was a scoundrel?" He said in a husky voice as he moved his face closer to hers.

"That too!"

"But, you like me _because_ I'm a scoundrel!"

"What ever you say, fly boy" he pressed his lips to her again. Leia wrapped arms around his neck as the kiss slowly deepened. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before they finally separated.  
"Anyway, there wont be total absence of children"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do you think were going there for?" Han's face went blank.  
"I have no idea" Leia sighed.  
"we're travelling to Earth because a Force sensitive child lives there and we cannot risk a young mind have Jedi powers in a world that has no knowledge of the Force. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. Just like you" Whispered Han. Leia felt herself blush and smile from ear-to-ear.

"I love you, Han!"  
"I love you too!" They shared another passionate kiss before heading to their speeder. It didn't matter weather it was day or night, Coruscant was always beautiful, with glittering buildings and it's powder blue sky. Leia loved it, the sounds of the city rarely bothered her and every night everything lit up like candles on life day. Their speeder had a strong resemblance to the snow speeders that were used by the rebellion on Hoth. Leia decided to drive, as Han's reckless driving can scare her, she persuaded him by once again using the phrase _"Trust me, I'm a Jedi"_.  
"You should get that printed on a shirt!" Joked Han.  
"Nah, I recon it would much better printed on the Falcon"  
"In your dreams, sweetheart" He said softly.

They looked at each other with deep love and savoured the moment until they arrive at their Courscant home. The warm sun sent a glittering ray of light shining down on them. The colourful buildings sparkled and shined. The low hum of speeders would not allow silence as they shot around like shooting stars. Leia stood stile and admired the beautiful planet she lived on, until she was startled by a sudden tap on the shoulder.

"Come on, Sweetheart, let's go tell the kids"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own star wars, I don't own the characters, creatures planets or vehicles. Everything belongs to George Lucas!

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Lets all pretend that Jacen Solo or Luke Skywalker didn't turn to the dark side and Anakin and Chewbacca weren't killed in battle. Everyone was happy and nothing bad happened to the Solos or the Skywalkers.

**The Jedi from Earth!**

**Chapter 2**

"Mother, why do _I _have to stay behind and keep an eye on Anakin?" Groaned Jacen Solo.

"Because your father has to fly the ship, and I have to find the Force sensitive child and Chewbacca is helping with repairs" Leia rested her hands on her son's shoulders and starred caringly into his deep warm brown eyes. "Any way you won't be own you own, Jaina is staying here too and Threepio will be around. Any way Anakin is 10 so he wont need that much looking after, and you still have a lot of training to complete at you uncle's Jedi academy"

"I guess" Leia stroked Jacen's cheek.

"Come on, cheer up" Jacen gave her a weak smile and Leia chuckled lightly.

"Good" Leia turned and headed for the door.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Jacen?"

"May the Force be with you"

"Thank you, Jacen, and may the Force be with you too" Leia left the house and joined her husband and his faithful Wookiee companion next to the Millennium Falcon. The warmth of Coruscant's sun filled the city. Leia wore simple Jedi robes that resembled those of Qui-gon Jinn.

"You ready, Han?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, Have you got all the supplies?"

"Yep, were all set"  
"Good" Leia's lips met Han's for a sweet kiss, Chewbacca rolled his eyes and entered they Falcon with a Wookiee howl. They laughed into each others lips.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Threepio with the kids?" Asked Han. Leia knew how much that droid could annoy him.

"Don't worry it's fine, remember, he's been programmed to do housework, and I trust our children"  
"Who says I don't?"  
"No one, relax it will be fine. Trust me"  
"Because you're a Jedi?" He joked,  
"Exactly" They shared another kiss before joining Chewie on the Falcon. Leia no longer saw Han's precious freighter as a bucket of bolts, or a piece of junk. But she still didn't see it as a Naboo star skiff. Han was already in the pilots chair next to Chewie when she arrived in the cock-pit. She gracefully sat herself into the chair located directly behind her husband.  
"Okay, Is everyone ready?" Asked Han, talking to nobody in particular. Chewbacca barked a response while Leia settle for a less formal-

"Yes"

"Well then, here we go!" The Millennium Falcon rocked slightly as it rose from the landing platform and flew further into the air. It was less than a minute until they were out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Okay, were going to make the jump to light speed" He fiddled with a few buttons before sliding back the Hyperdriver leavers. A quick jolt and they had made the jump to light speed. Chewbacca left the cock-pit and headed for the kitchen area, Both Han and Leia decided to make the most of the alone time. Leia moved over to Han and sat on his lap, she cupped his face and lightly kissed him, But Han had other ideas. His tongue pressed against her lips, until she opened her mouth and let it in for a long dance. She really loved Han, more than anything else in the galaxy, she would give up everything she had just to be with him. He had done so much for her, and she was grateful. He had almost died in a Tatooine sandstorm while helping her recover the stolen Alderanian moss painting, _Killik twilight_. He saved her from being terminated when she was imprisoned on the _Death star_, when he didn't even know her. He helped her destroy the 1st _Death star_, and take out the 2nd _Death star's _shield generator.

And he had done so much more, and she had no idea how to repay him. He had also given her so much, he had given her all his love, stood by her side through thick and thin, married her, given her a beautiful home, 3 wonderful children and the best life she could ever wish for. These thoughts and feelings made her want Han even more, She pressed their bodies closer and increased the passion between them. Their kiss was a feverish thrill, but was terminated by their separation as they silently gasped for air. Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder and clung to him in a tight embrace. She always felt safe with him.

"Leia, I love you so much"  
"I know" They both laughed at their private joke. Until she said "I love you too"

They stared into each others eyes, their love was un-breakable, They had been together for so long, and each day their love grew stronger. They couldn't imagine their lives without each other.  
"Do you know how long it will take until we get to Earth?"  
"I'm not sure, But if the Hyperdrive remains un-damaged, it should take about…..3 weeks at the minim"

"What's the maximum?"  
"Ummm, About 5 weeks"

"Okay, well it could be worse" Leia sighed.

"Yeah, the Emperor could come back to life"  
"Han, please don't say things like that"

"Sorry, Princess" He said apologetically. "You know…there are plenty of ways to pass the time" Said Han flirtatiously.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Leia, with a similar tone in her voice. They both knew what the answer was.

"I'll show you!" And with that Han lifted her up and carried her to their cabin. Leia wrapped her arms around Han's shoulders and clung to him tightly-while still kissing him. Han kicked the door open and closed again before gently placing Leia onto their bed. He un-braided her shinny hair and it fell around her like a cloak of silk. They both kicked of their boots and socks-with some effort before kissing each other yet again. Leia's earlier feelings still strongly coursed through her veins, she could wait no long and removed his waistcoat before literally tearing Han's shirt off of him. Han chuckled, and decided to mimic her actions-but in a slightly calmer way. Han began to massage Leia's delicate breasts-making her groan while she fiddled with his belt. His trousers and underpants felt scruffily around his ankles-and so did Leia's, Both pairs were kicked off in a rush. Han placed a trail of kisses down Lei's torso and stomach before slowly entering her. The feeling of being together sent shivers through there bodies, there was nothing better than being as close as they were. Han leant down and tenderly kissed Leia as he began to slide in and out of her. They groaned and gasped into each others mouths as the pace began to quicken. The pace quickened yet again and Han finally realised into her. He slowly pulled out and collapsed beside her and place and light kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Princess!"

**A/N: **Okay, That Lemon wasn't very good and I apologise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own star wars, I don't own the characters, creatures planets or vehicles. Everything belongs to George Lucas!

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Lets all pretend that Jacen Solo or Luke Skywalker didn't turn to the dark side and Anakin and Chewbacca weren't killed in battle. Everyone was happy and nothing bad happened to the Solos or the Skywalkers.

**The Jedi from Earth!**

**Chapter 3**

Waking up to the sweet floral smell of Leia's hair was always a treat for Han. He found himself wrapped around her petite body in a tight embrace-The only thing he missed was the shine of Coruscant's golden sun. He gently rolled away and made his way to the 'fresher and the room suddenly steamed up as the water fell from the shower head. All his muscles relaxed as the hot water rolled down his back.

"Room for two in there?" The sweet voice of his wife made him smile deeply.

"Always"

"Thank-you" Han moved over and let Leia share the relaxing, warm while, he massaged her shoulders. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful"  
"You could still have waked me"  
"I could never do that, any way you look so beautiful when you sleep. But you always look beautiful!" Leia turned around and began to massage Han's chest.

"I love you, Leia! I love you so much"  
"I love you too!" They stayed like this for some time, while sharing a few kissed- But it wasn't long until they realised that they had used up all the hot water. They dried and dressed quickly before returning to the cock-pit.  
"Leia, I'm getting some coffee, do you want some?"

"Yes please" Leia stared out into the swirling blur of hyperspace. It was illusion the made her feel nauseous, causing her to quickly avert her eyes. Han returned with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thank-you"  
"No problem" There was a brief and almost awkward silence. "What do you think _Earth _will be like?"  
"I'm not sure, I've only seen Holograms, and not great quality Holograms" She silently sipped her coffee before speaking again. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"What do we know about this Force sensitive child?"  
"Not too much. Her name is Georgia, she's 13 and we know the exact location of her house"  
"That would be a lot of information if you were a smuggler"

"Well, unfortunately, were not going to be smuggling anything" Leia kiss his cheek lightly.

"That's a shame, You know I like my smuggling" he joked.

"I think you mean you _used to _like you smuggling"

"What ever you say" They laughed, loving their almost pointless conversation, and loving being in each others company. But the moment was crushed by the presence of an interrupting Wookiee.

"Rugghhhrugh!"

"Morning, Chewie. Are you still unsure about how long it will take us to get to _Earth_?" Leia questioned the towering fureball.

"BUrrrrGhruggh"

"3 weeks. You're sure?" Chewbacca nodded and howled in confirmation.

"Okay, well it looks like we have 3 weeks to kill" Leia smiled, thinking about what he'd said about passing the time, before carrying her to their cabin and making love to her.

"Well I guess the _second_ best way-" He winked and Leia, causing her to giggle like a little girl. "-Is to work on repairs. How's the Hyperdrive holding up, Chewie?"

"Brrrurgh"

"Is there anything that needs repairing?"  
"Rurrrghhhrurrgh!"  
"Well I suggest you go fix it then!" Chewbacca stormed off, he questioned weather he should shove Han or not, but he decided not to, he wasn't that angry with his life long friend.

"Wookiees!" Han laughed sarcastically. Chewbacca growled, as if to say: _"I heard that!"  
_"You were supposed to here it, Chewie!" All Leia could do was laugh, She loved the banter between the walking carpet Wookiee and her laser-brained husband. She exploded into an eruption of deep laughter.

"Laugh it up, your worshipfulness!" He joked.

"Sorry, Han, But you two are just hilarious!" He chuckled, in an almost seductive way. He knew that Leia couldn't resist the laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him long and hard on the lips, which almost made Han forget where he was.

"RuuurghHur!"  
"The Hydro-spanners are in the tool kit, Chewie"  
"BurrrGhurrrurrugh?"  
"On the Dejarik table!" Han looked at Leia-Who was doing all she could to stop herself from laughing.

"And you called me _'Laser brain'"_

"You _and _Chewie!"

"You amaze me, Princess!"  
"I know" She joked. Han kissed Leia deeply and repeated his actions from earlier by carrying her to their cabin.

**A/N: **Okay, This was a bit random and I wasn't really sure what I was doing. The next chapter will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Wow, guys! An update. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've been really busy with school. I'll try and get more done.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own star wars, I don't own the characters, creatures planets or vehicles. Everything belongs to George Lucas!

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Lets all pretend that Jacen Solo or Luke Skywalker didn't turn to the dark side and Anakin and Chewbacca weren't killed in battle. Everyone was happy and nothing bad happened to the Solos or the Skywalkers.

**The Jedi from Earth!**

**Chapter 4**

The next 2 weeks seemed like déjà vu to everyone taking part in the journey to _Earth_. Each day consisted on sitting in the cock-pit, drinking coffee and sending hologram reports back to the Jedi council. But, for Han and Leia, sneaking into the bedroom was the best way to enjoy themselves and pass the time. According to their maps, they were not for from _Earth_, Chewbacca predicted another day or two, but their main concern was about landing, They had no idea how they would hide the Falcon-and keep it hidden. Leia spent what seemed like forever scanning their maps and Holograms in the dim light of the cock-pit-trying to figure out where to hide the Falcon. Han was keen to help.

"Is there anywhere close the her house?"  
"I don't think so, she's surrounded by large open fields, there is a small forest area, though, not far from the house-but we'd have to fly over a lot of houses to get their, it would be quite a risk" Han sat beside Leia, and gazed and the high-quality hologram map.

"It doesn't look too bad, If we get as high as we can then we might be able to pull it off" Leia beamed at her husband. She really loved his bright ideas-even if at times they nearly got them both killed.

"What would I do with out you"

"I don't know, but your life wouldn't be as exciting"  
"You're right about that!"

"I know" He gave her his best smirk-and as a bonus, a wink. Leia couldn't resist both a smile and wink, and Han knew that, he knew her like he knew the Falcon. She gave his hand a squeeze and a smile.

"I love you"  
"I know" Han rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you started that"  
"And you continued it"

"Whatever you say, your Worship" They kissed again, but with a lot more passion. There seemed to be some kind of curse on them, for whenever they kissed on the Falcon, they would be interrupted by someone-Droid or Wookiee.

Chewbacca howled, as if to say _"Get a room!"_

"Chewie, stop complaining and help us find a place to hide the Falcon"

Many hours were spent studying the hologram maps, until they finally decided to take a chance and hide in the woods. They were only a few hours away from landing-and the tension was high. The distance between them and _Earth _was petit, within a few minutes they would have entered the planet's atmosphere. Leia sat alone, she was sending a last minute hologram update-just in case they failed.

"Think positively, Leia. The Force is with you, Feel it, Listen to it, Trust it and you'll succeed" Luke's life-size image began to fade. "May the Force be with you, Leia"  
"And with you, Luke" And with that, his image vanished. She sat in silence for while, thinking things through. She was nervous-but she admit it. She had seen many images of this planet, but was still terrified about what might lie ahead.

Force vision:

It was like an extremely un-developed version of Alderaan. An exotic mixture of settlements and forest, but it a way-completely deserted. Where the sky shone as bluer than a lightsaber, Where the sun was as bright as Tatooine's suns and the trees were as green as Master Yoda. The streets were filled with silence-With a collection of puddles scattered around. There was only one thing Leia could hear: a voice.  
"please!" It begged. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Please what?" Leia replied.  
"Please! Please can she-" The voice was interrupted by what sounded like white noise. A sound so loud that it burst Leia's ear drums.

Vision end.

"Leia? Leia?!" She expected to find herself sat neatly in her meditation position. So it was a shock to Leia's system when found herself collapsed on the floor with Han giving her a gentle shake.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Gods, Leia, you scared the Blaster bolts out of me!"

"Well, You know me" Han slowly helped her to her feet-while she clutched her hip and yelped in pain.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so" She said through gritted teeth.

"What happened to you?"  
"I'm not sure, After a I spoke to Luke, I remember having a Force vision and then I found myself on the floor"  
"A Force vision? Of what?"

"I'm not sure, I think we were in the village of the child we're looking for, But there was a voice, coming from-I don't know where from, It sounded female and it was just saying _'Please' _Over and over. Weather she was begging or asking- I'm not sure, But when it was about to say anything useful it was covered by white noise"  
"What do think it means?"  
"I have no idea, But I reckon it has something to do with the child" There was silence for a minute or two, both Han and Leia thinking frantically about the vision, trying to crack even the tiniest of codes.

"Something tells me that this mission is going to be harder than we thought"

"I think you're right, Han"

"Buurrrughuur!"

"Okay, Chewie!"  
"What's wrong"  
"Nothing, But were about to enter _Earth' s _atmosphere!" Han's excitement subconsciously washed over him-making him seem like a little boy, A very handsome little boy. Leia cleared her mind and tried to reach Luke trough the Force.

Force communication:

"Luke? Luke?"  
"Leia?"  
"Luke, we're about to arrive, I thought I'd better let you know. Please pass the message on as soon as you can"  
"I will, Leia. May the Force be with you"  
"And with you"  
Force communication end.

Leia ran into the cock-pit and found hand and Chewbacca totally focused on flying. A saddened jolt from the _Falcon _sent Leia flying into a passengers chair.

"What was that?!" She wailed.

"I'm not sure, It might be the gravitational pull or the different atmosphere. We've go it under control now-I think"

"You-" Leia's vision stirred and swirled.

Force vision:

A young girl standing at around 5'5 stood directly in front of Leia-However her face was blocked by a black swirl-like a black hole. Like the last vision, a lot of the noise was covered by ear-blasting white noise.  
"My friend, you….and you must…..make sure that you…us. Is that clear?"  
"I guess but….please?" There it was! 'Please!'  
"I'm not…..idea"  
"Please?"

"Well it's….choice"

Force vision end.

Leia had no idea how long the vision lasted, but it must had taken up some time-for when she opened her eyes she was gazing down upon a small village. And then she knew that they were so close to the Force sensitive child.

"Han, have we been spotted?"  
"I don't think so, there's hasn't been any crowds running around, I think we're in the clear!"

"Oh, Great! What next?"  
"We find a spot in the woods, camouflage the _Falcon _and find our young Jedi"

**A/N:** Okay, I think that this chapter was better. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
